Talk:Plants vs. Zombies: The Fight For The Taco/@comment-31270194-20180916030726
Here a Weird idea. A park world. Your at night in a zombie park. There 20 levels, however it quite hard. the world lawn is like that of a box with dirt and soil on it and playground gears. The only real gimmicks beside it being night time is that there playground gear will be on it the lawn, which will make the area it on unplantable, (like a 2x1 playground gear or something. You can't plant there.) First what new plants do you get? Plants: Unlock after night 2, Pult-Shroom cost 75 suns, he like sun-shroom in a way. He has two phases. For his first minute on the lawn. He does about half a regulager damage, Then after that, He grow in side like the sun shroom and does 1.5 damages. But the thing is, after 3 minutes, he goes back to being small again process repeat. Plant food: Go to big size, reset timer, and does cabbage-pult plant food. Unlock after Night 6. Stuck Together Puff-Shroom cost 50 suns. Same as a Puff-Shroom but does it in 2 lanes. His design is two Puff-shroom with their heads together. Plant Food: Same as Puff-Shroom but done in two lanes. Unlock after Night 11. Hypno-Shroom cost 100 suns. Same as he was in PvZ 2. Plant Food: the hypnotise zombie become the strongest zombie in the level. Unlock after Night 14. Cactus cost 150 suns. Same as she was in PvZ 2 but 2 things are different. he about as strong as he was in the first game when he shooting.his spike. He also has his ability to pop balloon like he could in PvZ 1. Unlock after Night 16. Doom-Shroom cost 150 suns. Same as he was in PvZ 1. Now for Zombies. Night 1 New Zombies: Zombie Kid (The normal zombie of this world. Dress up as a kid.) Conehead Zombie Kid (The conehead of this world) Flag Zombie Kid (The flag zombies of this world) Night 2 New Zombies: BucketHead Zombie Kid (The Buckethead of this world) Night 3 New Zombies: Imp Grownup (The imp of this world and is a grownup) Night 4 New Zombies: Imp Child (At first look he may seemed like a normal imp but has 12 hp instead of 10. However when he half way down his health he cried for his mother and a Mother Zombie will come. Mother Zombie (Speed: Stiff and has 20 hp. When the imp child that cried and cause her to come to the lawn. Her speed is change to speedy.) Night 8 New Zombies: Police Officer Zombie (Speed: Hungry and has 15 hp. A zombie dress up as a police officer and used a flashlight and the flashlight's light which is on and the first 4 tiles in front of it, which blind the plants that are in those tiles.) Night 10 New Zombies: Bully Gargantuar (The gargantuar of this world and his outfit is meant to based off of what a normal bully would look like and has a grownup imp with it.) Night 12 New Zombies: Construction Worker Zombie (Speed: Hungry and has 50 hp. When he come to one of the Playground gears. He'll take 15 seconds to make it bigger. but his speed changed to stiff and his only does his thing once.) Night 16 New Zombies: Balloon Zombie (Same as he was in PvZ 1) Night 20 Zombie Boss: Zombot Playground 3000 (The design of the boss is a big playground gear that control by Zomboss. As each phase goes by, Pieces of the playground gears fall off the boss and onto the lawn.) There my idea. :D